


Perception Shift（知觉转移）

by Celetials



Category: Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Magic, perception shift
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celetials/pseuds/Celetials
Summary: 在一次战斗中，佐菲队长遭遇了一名自称魔法师的宇宙人，被光线击中的他并没能立即意识到事情的严重性，直到他在第二天发现自己失去了触觉，甚至连疼痛都无法感知。但很快，事情的发展似乎远比他想象的还要糟糕。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感官转移设定：可以将一个人的感官嫁接到某个物品之上，被转移感官的人会失去自己的触觉，被人拍打肩膀也不会有反应，被虫子咬了也不会感到瘙痒，甚至后背被炸的血肉模糊、肚子被开了个大洞并且还缺了一根胳膊也不会感到疼痛。唯一可以感知外界的媒介就是感官被转移到的物品，触摸物品会将感觉反馈到本人身上。例如抓着一只手办的话，本人就会有一种自己被人抓在手里的感觉；拉着人偶的手的话本人也会有被人拉住手的感觉。

宇宙警备队，一个致力于维护全宇宙和平与秩序的暴力执法组织，他们总是奋战于人们或看的见或看不见的前线战场之上，用自己的身躯构成了保证身后无数种族和文明能够稳定发展的坚实护盾。当然，这也意味着，他们总要与形形色色的宇宙人打交道，他们当中或有的野心勃勃，或有的平凡无奇，或有的虽然无心侵略却也时常因恶质的性格为这些辛苦的光之战士们造成一个两个令人头痛的麻烦。

作为宇宙警备队的扛把子之一，主要负责收拾弟弟和队员们遗留下来的烂摊子、次要负责调动与调派各个部队人力资源，整合信息归档、以及时不时就要去某个天灾人祸高发地的蓝色星球的轨道处巡逻一圈的警备队队长也难免要面对一些棘手的敌人。撇去曾在地球上因某只红蓝色火山大鸟而失足翻车酿成“炎头”惨案的黑历史不谈，如果要问佐菲他最不愿意面对是什么样的敌人，他也许会在沉思片刻后这样回答：“魔法侧。”

这并非空穴来风，纵然是强大如几个奥特兄弟这样的战士也曾或多或少的在魔法系敌人的手中吃过不小的亏。奥特一族的能力虽然看起来玄学，但总还是有那么一丝科学意味在里面的，至于诸如分身再诸如飞行再诸如瞬间移动这样的超能力.....好吧，某种意义上来讲他们应该也算是魔法侧的法师，只可惜他们当中大部分人所具备的精湛而强悍的格斗能力、以及那生来似乎就是为战斗所准备的身躯总让人将他们潜意识内划进了“战士”的行列。

但这并不妨碍这群正义而善良的宇宙人对魔法系敌人发自内心的抵触和抗议。  
因为你永远都不知道这帮人什么时候就会给你带来一个天大的“惊吓”。

 

“上次087的研究进展依然没有什么可观的结果，去萨林加考察的队员似乎受到了某种不知名的无线电波干扰，具体原因还不清楚，但他们的状态有些糟.....哈啊....”稳重而浑和的男声在半路突然被毫无征兆地中断，一声微不可闻的轻喘从他的指隙中狡猾地溜进了会议室内安静的空气当中。正站前方的会议主持者忍不住微微弯下腰身打了个颤，抓着桌台边沿的手不自觉地发力绷紧。

当你在一个充满了某种意义上的超能力者的屋子里时，你很难去奢求自己的异常不会被他人发觉。

“佐菲，你还好吗？”坐在下面的几位奥特兄弟终于停止了自己的摸鱼划水，距离最近的奥特曼第一个发现了异样。出于对自家兄长的关心，他皱了皱眉，站起身扶住了脸色有些难看的佐菲。后者身上早已渗出了一层细汗，结实的肌肉群正以异样的频率小幅度地战栗着。

佐菲紧咬着牙关，右手有些拿不住手里的数据板。他不得不把那块冰凉的晶体暂时放到桌面上，发热的掌心像是扯到一根救命稻草般紧紧地抓住了身旁奥特曼的手臂。他缓了缓自己紊乱的气息，艰难地开口，每个字都像是从后槽牙生硬地挤出来的一般僵硬：“奥特曼.....帮我请个假。”

“嗯？！”  
佐菲居然在开会的时候翘班，这下所有兄弟们的眼神都变得惊恐或焦虑或担忧了起来。

然后，在焦急的艾斯提出带他去玛丽军长那里做一下检查前，突然临时翘掉了会议的队长以一种令人望而却步的速度飞快地逃离了这个对他而言过于闷热的会议室，只留下几个担心的弟弟们面面相觑，还有一块从头到尾都没有被打开过的数据报告。

 

不，他不好，扶着岩石的佐菲心想，他感觉一点都不好。

实际上，身体不断被抚摸的感觉几乎要逼疯他了，他自始至终都能、也只能感受到一只手的存在，最开始扼住了他的喉咙，他的脖颈，让他在惊惧和警惕中险些窒息；然后那指节分明的手像是一条吐着芯子的蛇，从他的后颈处开始一路暧昧地贴着背鳍向下游走，并在他的背后来回地抚摸着——不，那甚至算不上抚摸，那根本就是猥//亵。佐菲咬着牙，泛白的手指几乎要生生嵌入那块无辜的石头之内。他绝望地意识到，那双看不见的手用它那有些粗糙的指腹捏住了奥特一族最为脆弱敏感的器官，然后试探性地探进了柔软的内里。

那一刹那，触电般的怪异而陌生的感觉从他的后背一路蹿至头顶，然后像烟花般猛烈地爆炸开来，溢出的洪水裹挟着蚁群汹涌地漫过他的全身，贪婪而无止境地啃噬着他全身上下的每一寸皮肤。佐菲全身僵硬了一瞬，险些一个腿软摔到地上。

“哈、哈啊......”

恍惚间他仿佛又回到了与巴顿的那场战斗中，没由来的，可能只是他现在脑子有些不太清醒，只觉得自己仿佛被高温的火焰烧灼着软成一滩烂泥。压抑地喘息声在他的耳边越来越明显，他挣扎着，四处躲闪着那只四处游走在自己身上的手，低沉的声线在颤抖中逐渐变得喑哑。万幸这里是颗陨星的碎片，无人问津之地，至少他不用担心自己这样狼狈的模样会被别人看到。并不是说战损有时候看起来就不糟糕了......但那跟眼前的情况显然截然不同。战斗的危机感足以让任何感官暂时失去它们应有的正常感知能力，疼痛就是疼痛，落在身上的那都是实打实的拳头和毒液。

银红色的战士蜷缩起身体，紧紧地贴在冰凉的岩石表面，好像这样就能缓解那种从身体内部散发出的热量似的。另一只看不见的手正触摸着他的脸颊，沿着面部线条滑落到他的唇边，轻轻地摩挲着那里。他分明已经用手捂住了自己的嘴，但那触感清晰无比，就好像是直接出现在他的脑海中一般。伴随着越来越多细小的呜咽声从他手指的缝隙间飘出，有什么东西掴住了他的臀尖，恶意地揉捏了两下，从来没在战斗中受过这种待遇的队长一下子就慌了。

“别——”他倒吸了一口冷气，流着汗彻底软倒在了地上，被本能逼出的一声惊叫也不知道究竟是对谁说的。经历过宇宙大战，失去过父母，导师也叛变了，连弟弟们都接二连三地在地狱门口走了不知多少遭。佐菲自问他从小什么大风大浪还没见过，但是，被一个不知道是什么东西的猥亵？这绝对不在他的人生列表上。奥特曼擅长负责保护别人的安全，可他们不擅长保护自己。

绝望不是你被人强迫着无法反抗，而是你明明自由，却无法阻止惨剧继续发生。丝毫没有顾及那声警告，那只“手”开始得寸进尺地加大了力度，好像是要刻意逼出队长口中那些压抑的呻吟声似的。佐菲恼羞成怒地一把抓向自己身后，但他什么都没有抓到，他的手落在他的皮肤上他却没有任何感觉，他全部的感官此刻全部都被那些不知名的、游走在自己身上的手所覆盖。他难受地蜷缩起身体，绷紧脚趾，感觉小腹有一团火正在熊熊燃烧。

他羞耻地发现，自己居然这样被挑逗的起了反应，持续了半天的猥亵让他双腿之间湿的一塌糊涂，微凉的液体沿着腿根滑落时流下的触感让未经人事的战士整个人都要烧起来了。

作为队里的大哥，更作为一个活了两万多年的成年人，他当然不会像小姑娘一样对某些难以启齿的生理现象做出过于激烈的反应——这只是正常情况下的。佐菲在这方面很保守，至少他十分确定自己属于的是那一类支持“前提是要有爱”原则的人群；他也不是没处理过某些强迫发生关系的事件，宇宙警备队的业务范围比大多数宇宙人想象的还要广，他们上知天文下至地理，打了了怪兽进得了厨房——但唯独他们没有变成过猥亵事件的受害人。毕竟，有那么点小心思的宇宙人并不敢真的对他们出手，而敢对他们出手的大佬们都没有这样龌龊的心思。

佐菲甚至不知道自己该哭还是该笑。他的脑子现在浑浑噩噩的，无数的想法交织在一起扼住了他的喉咙，羞耻感让他觉得那些触碰变得清晰，不止两只手在他的体表肆意的游走，随意地抚摸着那些银红相间的皮肤，口中的喘息愈发地沉重而急促起来，他甚至觉得听见了自己有些变了调的呻吟。

正常来说他应该去向别人求助的，银十字或技术局——从事件本质来说，这不是什么难以启齿的事情。俗话说，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋？谁还没有个不小心中招的时候，就连雷欧当年都被强制以本体姿态缩小成了一个手办的大小；泰罗都曾被迷你迷你光线退化成了还是个狗都嫌年纪的熊孩子......可惜佐菲没来得及在他还能正常交谈时赶去求助。会议上他几乎无法集中精力，在众多视线之下被不止一只手猥亵的感觉让他头皮发麻；当他说到近期发生在M22星云附近不正常的超新星爆发事件时，他甚至感觉到有人正在抚摸他的小腿和肩膀，还有一个绝不符合正常人的手掌大小的“东西”甚至握住了他的腰。那些怪异的感觉搅合的他心烦意乱，在所有人看不见的视线死角，他下意识夹紧了双腿，大半的意志力都拿去克制自己不要在众目睽睽之下发出什么奇怪的声音。

“哈....呃啊.....”

酥酥麻麻的感觉将佐菲的思绪重新打断，湿热而柔软的东西落在他的颈面上，弄得他又痒又热，他想要躲开却又根本不知道该怎么去做。再好的意志力也不是被这么玩的，他甚至有点苦中作乐地想。

“....是不是有人在这附近？”  
“没有吧，格罗剑你是不是神经衰弱了？”

模糊的对话声仿佛从天边传来，但捕捉到关键词的佐菲依然被惊出了一身冷汗。他咬破了自己的皮肤让岌岌可危的理智重新上线，然后狠狠地捂住了自己上一秒还在小声呻吟的嘴。  
格罗剑？  
银河帝国的人？？？  
银河帝国死对头的队长突然猛然瞪大了双眼，身体微僵，高度紧张的神经让他在快感和危机感的边缘四处游弋。理智在那一瞬间超越了欲望和快感，促使他在第一时间死死地捂住了自己的嘴巴。他试图让自己去思考银河帝国的人出现在这里会不会有什么阴谋，但却只觉得自己的脑袋都因这场残酷的拉锯战而隐隐作痛，根本无法集中精神，更不要提向总部发送奥特签名——他现在身体软的一团糟，大腿内侧都残留着令人脸红心跳的液体......见鬼，开玩笑，他怎么能这个时候叫出声.....他怎么敢。  
别说在敌人面前落得这副模样有多让他抬不起头，丢了命都是轻的。在这样不必要的时刻，他可不想拿自己去冒险。就算死，他也要堂堂正正地战死。  
——这他扎基的算什么事！

“不会吧，谁会没事跑这么个破地方来。”  
“要不你过去看一眼？”

佐菲几乎要在心里咒骂起来了。他尽可能地将自己的身体藏到石块之后，每一秒等待都被拉长成一个世纪那样漫长。落在大腿外侧的“手”颇有些意味不明地来回摩挲着，腰间的触碰每一下都仿佛撩起一道道肉眼不可见的细小电流，拼命压抑着喘息的队长惊悚地发现它们居然还有要向更隐秘的地方游走的趋势。绷紧到极点的神经反而让他的身体更加敏感，那些落在身体各处温热的吐息几乎要逼出他的生理性眼泪。

但这些都比不上眼下的情况。如果真的以这副模样被发现，那他真的会死不瞑目的。

“真的没人？我怎么觉得刚刚听见动静了？就石头后面。”

躲在石头后面的队长紧了紧捂着自己嘴巴的手，口腔里盈满了血腥味，甚至开始认真考虑一头撞晕在石头上让自己昏过去整个过程的可能性了。说不上到底是被人上下其手让他恼羞成怒，还是在敌人的面前（背后？）被折腾到面红耳赤比较破廉耻——也可能两者都有。他发现那感觉只会停留在他的表面，即使是在某个地方蹭了好几下也不会真的沿着他的臀缝插进去。巨大的空虚感像蚂蚁一样咬啮，被撩拨的全身难受的警备队队长权衡了一下利弊之后，发现自己现在宁愿被就地来个痛快，也不想被这么吊在高潮的边缘起起伏伏，还要冒着被敌对势力发现的危险。

不行.....他不知道自己还能撑多久。

“别废话了，赶紧执行陛下的命令吧，你们几个是真的闲。”  
“后半句话可以，但没必要。”

小腹的火越烧越旺，几乎要烧的佐菲神志不清，几近昏厥。排山倒海的快感铺天盖地地朝他压过来。脸色潮红的他难耐地向内蜷缩起脚趾，开始无意识地摩擦起自己的双腿。

“上次黑暗五人组之耻，我们可以不要重演了吗。”  
“那次都是夏塔尔的错！”  
“？？？”黑锅来的猝不及防，夏塔尔很受伤。

插科打诨了一会儿之后，那些脚步声才慢慢走远。等到佐菲确认他们已经离开的时候，他发现自己已经没有力气再站起来了。红色的披风皱皱巴巴地挤在他的身后，还有一些被染湿的地方看的佐菲连想骂人的心都有了。高潮过后的红晕不知何时早已攀上了他的皮肤，他脱力地瘫在地上，大口地喘息着，挂着生理性液体的眼角泛着不正常的红色，看起来......简直就像是被欺负哭了一样。

天知道几个小时之前他还以为自己在战斗中暂时失去了对外界的正常感知能力。  
感情老天在玩他，而且不仅在玩弄他的感情，还在玩弄他的身体（？）。

佐菲呜咽着扒住身旁的石块，感觉自己口干舌燥。那些要命的触感还留在他的身上，还印在他的脑海里。高潮后的身体敏感的不像话，他在那些被放大了的爱抚和挑逗的动作下几乎泫然欲泣。酥酥麻麻地电流感自他的尾椎处如蛇般爬上脊梁，一向清明的脑子里像是一潭被搅浑了的池水，平时引以为傲的思考能力也被强行下了线。他只想逃开这种感觉，现在，立刻。他一秒都受不住了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯车，重度OOC，OOC和不合理都是我的，没有忍住发了出来 没有履行圈地自萌在下十分抱歉orz

他从没见过这样的佐菲。  
无措、浮乱、难以自制和性感，浑身散发着致命的魅惑和吸引力。

而他分明知道这种轻浮的词语永远都不会与这个人有所交集的。

"……佐菲队长。"

赛罗牵缠上这个名字主人的手十指交扣，然后用指尖紧贴着那一点儿皮肤仔仔细细地摩挲着掌间最敏感的指根，绝算不上细嫩的皮肤布满了常年累月的战斗积攒下的痕迹，那是阅历、年岁，还有他所缺席的或未到场的时间。年轻人近乎虔诚地亲吻过指尖上那些磨出的老茧，动情的声线低哑的在佐菲眼中倒颇有了些赛文的影子。

说不心疼是假的，赛罗知道他们需要面对的是什么，那些肉眼不可见的伤口就是最好的见证。他知道对方总喜欢独自承担的理由，奥特战士生来就是守护他人的存在，这一点他自己做的恐怕并不比对方好到哪去。他尊重对方的习惯…但他不喜欢这种自己在对方眼中被一概而论的感觉——尤其在，当他们不再是普通的上下级关系时。

我很强。他想，已经足够强大到可以在其他宇宙自立门户了。  
为什么不能学着依赖一下我呢。

年轻的战士俯下身，沿着指尖细细地亲吻过自己前辈的身体表面，从肩膀到锁骨、从胸前的计时器到湿润的眼角。他抬起头，沉默地望着佐菲的眼睛，那双往常温润如水而坚毅的双眸从来包含着无数生命，此刻却满满的只映着一个陌生又熟悉的身影。

他是我的。

赛罗紧了紧扣着人五指的手劲，眼神晦暗了一瞬，接着以委婉方式转而进攻佐菲张开的双唇，舌尖霸道地横扫过口腔内每个角落，以势如破竹之势凌厉地攻入齿后阵地。攻防辗转，时快时慢，喘息之中几丝微弱呻吟在啧啧水声中忽隐忽现。

其实赛罗自己现在也有点恍惚。佐菲是个好大哥、好队长，也是个毋庸置疑的好恋人，但他并不能算是个好床伴，过分的隐忍与矜持总难免让年轻气盛的战士有种被小看了的不满。赛罗知道对方总是有意无意地替他着想，这种感觉无需言语便能知晓，但也因此他希望自己能够带给对方最好的。他知道自己还不成熟，他要真正追上这些前辈们的脚步还需要时日，但他有年轻的资本。他会用行动和事实证明自己的实力——各种方面上的。到那时，他会让这个人学会依靠他。

他松开紧握的手，就像他先前对手办做的那样，将温热的掌心小心地覆在对方的紧绷的大腿上，沿着那流畅的身体线条极尽轻柔地来回抚摸着。被彻底挑起情欲的身体敏感的不像话，他甚至能清晰地感受到对方在自己身下止不住的颤抖，并无意识地扭动着腰身想要逃开这种由他施加的刺激。这也许不太厚道，但足够美妙。没人知道宇宙警备队队长有这么一副好嗓子，那张平日总不温不火地吐露严肃话语的嘴现在却只能叫着他的名字，发出那种超出他曾经所有想象的色情声音。老天，这种认知让他硬的发疼。

"佐菲队长，"他暂时忍下自己快要上头的冲动，亲昵地蹭了蹭自己伴侣的颈窝，还未完全褪去少年青涩的嗓音听上去竟还有点撒娇的意味："你的声音真好听。"

"嗯…"  
平时严肃又正经的前辈此刻正面色泛红的抓着身下被单，少有地流露出了一丝淡淡的慌乱，全身颤栗着抓着另一个人的手想要让他先停一下。佐菲在接连不断的冲撞的快感中艰难地抬起双眸试图剜给对方一记眼刀，他泛红的眼角都是湿漉漉的，尾音发颤的喘息声里也带着点好像是被欺负狠了的闷哼，在赛罗眼中，看起来不像是警告，倒有些像是欲拒还迎的勾引。

老天，他到底知不知道自己这幅样子有多撩人。

赛罗干咽了一口，有些僵硬地感受着对方倏然绷紧起来的身体，以及突然夹紧了他的双腿，紧裹着他收张了两下的温热甬道舒服的让他头皮发麻，低沉的叹息从他咬着的牙关间不自觉地泄出了声。他的理智让他克制住自己胡来的动作，用尽温柔与技巧让对方放松下来，而他阴暗的那一面则尖叫着让他现在就狠狠地、彻底地占有对方，在那副饱经沧桑的成熟躯干上留下谁都看得到的专属烙印。

他记得自己的老爹曾经教过他，忍耐和让步在某些时候是必要的，更何况这并不是什么善意的谎言。天知道作为一个气血方刚、身体健康的成年人，他是怎么在自己恋人这样的声音下控制自己不要像个鲁莽的毛头小子般把对方直接拆之入腹的。他想要更多，也想给予对方更多——这是双赢。

于是他亲了亲身下那人的额头，然后……一个挺身精确地朝着先前那些被发掘出的敏感点用力碾了过去。

有那么一瞬间，佐菲以为自己马上就要因为感官过载晕过去了。

扪心自问，真的不是他平时禁欲太久出现了什么隐藏人格之类的……等离子火花在上，换成谁在大庭广众之下被人不安分地摸来摸去都不会比他现在好到哪里去。他本就不是什么习惯与人亲密接触的类型，战斗跟有意为之的爱抚总是两码事，能撑着一路跌跌撞撞地逃回家已经就是他意志力的极限了，而直接酿成这一切的罪魁祸首倒是一个人在家里玩的开心。佐菲推开门的那一刻差点被气笑。

光之国的性教育有缺陷——浑浑噩噩间佐菲脑子里就莫名其妙地跳出了这么半句话。他现在被前所未有的强烈快感冲刷的神智都有点不清晰，口中彻底压抑不住的带着泣音的呻吟声听的他自己都脸上发烫。残存不多的理智让他最后撇过头避开了与人视线相对，酥酥麻麻地电流感自尾椎处如蛇般爬上脊梁，一向清明的脑子里像是一潭被搅浑了的池水，平时引以为傲的思考能力也被强行下了线。

等离子火花的光芒透过玻璃窗隙打在身上暖意不减，佐菲眯了眯眼，生理性的泪水模糊了眼前的大半视线，身上的人的轮廓在光晕的渲染下竟有些不现实的朦胧。透过皮肤间的亲密接触，他觉得对方的体温高的吓人，像是要燃烧起来似的。

“佐菲队长，” 年轻的战士俯下身，氤着情欲的声线听上去低沉而透着些不符合这个年纪的性感。“我做的好吗？”

分明近在耳边的声音此刻却显得朦胧缥缈，破廉耻的羞耻感让佐菲下意识地收缩起包裹着对方性器的甬道。他张了张嘴，一句话语还未出口便被对方突然用力碾过敏感点的动作撞散成了一串破碎凌乱的气音。队长忍不住呜咽了一声绷紧脚趾，狠狠地打了个颤便顷刻间又软下了腰，短促的呻吟声在又一次深入的挺进中瞬间拔高成一声彻底变了调的尖叫。

“...赛..慢点....啊！”

赛罗压着他的腰直至那根东西被整根吞没，仿佛是在证明着什么一般卖力地抽出再大力地贯穿拉磨内里，硬生生地逼出了佐菲那些平日里绝不常见的眼泪和呻吟。不知道是刮到了哪一点，他几乎触电般地从床上弹起了起来，然后又重重地摔回了床铺之内，微不可闻的啜泣和那些未出口的羞耻话语翻滚在他的喉咙里。

……见鬼了。  
被钳住腰身的佐菲不得不向后扬起脖颈大口地喘息着，差点被人气笑了的队长心说就算我现在说你做的不好，难道你还能立刻停下不成?  
而且，怎么可能不好……问题就是做的太好了，舒服到哭出来这种话他能说出口吗? 他能吗?!

他嗔着眼泪，咬了咬唇艰难地点了点头，然后在似是缓下来了一些的颠簸中颇有些自暴自弃意味地主动抬起双腿缠上了人腰间，又在埋在里面的那根东西刮过内壁时泄出一声闷哼。赛罗放缓了动作让他得以 喘息片刻，他真的一点也不想知道，在他看不见的地方，这孩子都从哪里学来了这些要命的东西。

改天他一定得找赛文谈个话。年长的队长伸手环住人脖颈，阖上双眸浅浅地在人唇面上印下一个因感官过载而有些颤抖的的、湿润的吻。

年轻人。他忍不住想到。


End file.
